fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary Chandler
|team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Abel (Younger Brother; Deceased)<>[[]] (Father; Deceased) [[]] (Mother; Deceased) |magic= [[]] |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Zachary Chandler (ザカリー・チャンドラー Zakarī Chandorā) is the leader and founder of the Zatsueki and an occasional affiliate of the Guild, using the affiliation as a means to acquire jobs more than anything else. He is a and former member of the Gokudo, however he still has many connections in the criminal underworld, he is known by his alias Warui (ワルイ Warui) during his time as a gangster. It is revealed he was born with the name Cain (カイン Cain) and is the son of. He was cursed with the inability to die by the Supreme Deity, after killing his younger brother. Appearance Warui is a very tall, lean yet muscular young man in his mid twenties with sharp features, blood-red eyes, and short, spiky, light-blue hair. During the arc, he wore a clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a bow-tie. Personality Warui is an arrogant, brash, rebellious, boisterous and thoroughly carefree brute who has an obsession with being manly. He is completely and entirely fearless and he has the utmost confidence in his abilities and his plans. His lack of fear and doubt has allowed to attempt many things that other people would never do and never get away with. Warui is compared to a hurricane by Leviathan leaving a trail of immense destruction in his wake. He practically spit on the Garrison by raiding and destroying one of their largest cargo ships and then sending them a disrespectful message. Nevertheless he got away without any repercussions and later he was even recruited into the Ten Shogun by the Yosumi. Other examples of this lack of respect for authority include dismissing a summons from the Magic Council, killing the prince of a foreign nation and attacking Shinobi God just to piss him off. He says what he wants to say when he wants to say it, he has absolutely no filter. This is not because he does not recognize social norms and customs, he just does not care enough to behave in a manner typically found acceptable. He is so bored that he does things on a whim. A testament to his troublesome nature, is the fact that the war lords summit is usually quite cordial until he comes along. Warui is well-known for having a flair for the dramatics. Even when entering combat he does not miss an opportunity to be flashy and over-the-top, striking poses and giving dramatic self-introductions - these intros are often interrupted in some way, and Blake is always quick to express his annoyance at whoever is responsible for interrupting him. He likes to test the waters, so to speak, he takes enjoyment in riling up people to figure them out. He insulted several of the shogun upon meeting the for the fist time. He likes to fight and enjoys the taste of blood, his opponents or even his own. Warui has proven that he can be very shrewd, calculating and tactful when he wants to be. Though he is rebellious in nature he knows when he has to "play nice" in order to further his goals and get what he wants. He is disliked by the vast majority of the shogun. He is very charismatic, especially in the heat of battle and can effectively. Zachary, more than anything else, wants rid himself of his curse of immortality. Magic & Abilities Warui is without a doubt an extremely powerful man, being thought of as such a useful potential asset that the Yosumi looked past all his heinous crimes indirectly and directly against them and appointed him a member of one of their greatest assets, the Ten Shogun. As one of the highest ranking members of the Gokudo, he has deep connection in the criminal underworld and has an entire organisation of criminals under his thumb. He possesses enough physical ability and power to actually go toe-to-toe with a Superhuman like Hideaki Ryota (who is also one of the Four Gods of Ishgar) for a certain period of time. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Warui possesses an enormous amount of natural strength. He can perform extraordinarily powerful kicks and punches of super-human strength that can easily break stone and send opponents flying. He is known for having particularly powerful kicks, which with his long legs allows him to strike and knock out his opponents before they can react. A single kick from him was enough to send the number 1st ranked mage in fiore flying through the side of a building. Immense Speed & Reflexes: For someone his size, Warui is extremely flexible, quick and agile, possessing a tremendous amount of agility. He is able to bend and contort his body in different ways to avoid multiple attacks at once. His flexibility enables him to throw very high kicks at his opponent. Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: He is highly durable and with is immortality, is capable of taking an immense amount of punishment to no ill affect. Enhanced Hearing: Warui has displayed an enhanced sense of hearing, hearing Ryouka trying to sneak up on him quite easily. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Warui is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant relying almost exclusively on his immense physical abilities to beat down his opponent rather than use his powerful magic. However he is also very skilled at supplementing his melee fighting with his telekinetic abilities, making him a truly dangerous hand-to-hand combatant. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Assorted Others Pseudo-Immortality: As punishment for killing his brother, Zachary was cursed to live for all eternity by the Supreme Deity. He has aged since he was cursed and will never age again. He can be wounded and killed like a normal human but will return to life after being killed. As part of this he can regenerate from practically any conceivable wound or injury, though the more severe the longer the regenerative process will take. Zachary himself has tested out his immortality over the years and has found no solution to effectively end his life, much to his dismay. Keen Intellect: Despite appearances, Warui is an intelligent individual as well as a skilled tactician and manipulator. He is particularly good at observing people and discerning their inmost qualities and thoughts. Leadership Skills: Warui is a very talented and charismatic leader. Skilled Manipulator: Equipment Quotes Battles & Events Trivia *Warui's physical appearance is exclusively based of Ban from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *His alias, Warui (meaning "Bad" in English) is a reference to his status as a gangster and his delinquent behaviour. *Warui's theme song is Kill Cause I'm Hungry by Rob Bailey & The Hustle Standard.